Sein
Summary Sein, or Sanctus, is a character in'' Inazuma Eleven'', of whom makes his first appearance in the third game and season (of the anime), and can be exclusively played in the Lightning Bolt edition. He is the captain of the Tenkuu no Shito (Messengers/Apostles of the Sky), and later becomes a forward in Dark Angels. Sein is an angel, residing at Heaven’s Gate atop of Mt. Magneto on Liocott Island, whose job is to govern the skies and fend off the forces of Hell from plaguing the world, who they have been at war with for millennia, by resurrecting the Demon King. In order to do this, every Millenia, the angels must sacrifice a maiden, chosen by a magic white bracelet to marry the Demon Lord before the Makai Gundan Z (Hell Army Z) can sacrifice a maiden themselves. During the FFI tournament, a millennium had passed, as Sein was summoned to capture Urabe Rika to use as their sacrifice, powering his way through Inazuma Japan and other country representatives, and taking her to Heavens Gate. It wasn’t until Endou and his team who arrived shortly after had to play against the angels in order to save Rika, which they were able to do while also teaching Sein the fun aspects of soccer. However, after the Demon Lord had awoken thanks to the ‘courageous souls’ of Inazuma Japan, Sein and his time were mind controlled and forced to merge their team with Makai Gundan Z to create Dark Angel, of whom Endou and co. had to defeat. After doing so, Sein was freed from control and went back to Heaven’s Gate to prepare for the next millennia, thanking Endou for showing him the true value of Soccer. Sein, as an angel, labels himself as a pure being, trying to protect the world from harmful entities like the Demon Lord, though has shown to be extremely cold and uncaring to anything that gets in the middle of his duties. He realizes that the hatred in his heart at those points of playing soccer for war is the Demon Lord sealed within everyone, and vows to not let it corrupt him once again by thinking of soccer as something fun rather than a means of battle. However, when corrupted by Desuta, he forcibly becomes just as cynical and evil as anyone from the Underworld, even expressing this after he momentarily broke out of the Demon King’s grasp. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely higher | Unknown, At least High 7-C, likely higher Name: Sein, Sanctus (English Dub), Cress Heavens (English Game name) Origin: Inazuma Eleven Gender: Male Age: At least a Millennium. Classification: Angel, Forward, No.11, and Captain of Tenkuu no Shito, No.11 of Dark Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Soccer player, Energy Projection, Pseudo-flight (possibly true Flight), Weather Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Speed via Saint Flash), Possible Teleportation, Aura, Possible Soul Manipulation, Possible Immortality (Type 1), Possible Resistance to Time Stop (Based on speed scaling) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level+ (His Heaven Drive shot was able to burst a hole through multiple storm clouds initially, and then come back down with even more power, single-handedly took down Inazuma Japan, Edgar, Teres, Fideo, Mark and Dylan with a regular but powerful kick, though did not damage them gravely), most likely higher (Was responsible for the creation of a large storm that spread over the majority of Liocott Island at least) | Unknown, at least Large Town level+, likely higher (Much stronger after being corrupted and merged with Makai Gundan Z. Stated that the more souls the Demon King can consume, the stronger the Dark Angels will become) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Much faster than Dark Emperor Kazemaru as well as was able to blitz past Inazuma Japan, Able to summon bolts of lightning and disappear within them), much higher with Saints Flash (A Hissatsu tactic that increases the speed of Tenkuu no Shito, and is the opposite to Makai Gundan Z’s Black Thunder, which can summon black lightning and slow opponents to the point it looks like time is being slowed, as well as the lightning appearing static). | At least Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class+ | Unknown, at least Large Town Class+ Durability: At least Large Town level+ (Able to casually use Heaven Drive, which hurt players like Edgar Valtinas after reflecting it back with Excalibur. Comparable to Makai Gundan Z, who could take many soccer kicks head on from strong players) likely higher | Unknown, at least Large Town level+ (Stronger than before, Temporarily blocks the power of Endou's Megaton Head G3, and while he couldn't stop it, survived and got back up straight afterwards) Stamina: High Range: Average human melee, at least Several thousand metres with soccer kicks and Hissatsu Standard Equipment: Soccer ball Intelligence: Most likely High (Captain of Tenkuu no Shito, whose job is to fend off the forces of Hell’s Makai Gundan Z in order to resurrect the Demon King, has lived for at least over a millennium and is extremely accurate and precise when playing soccer) Weaknesses: Can underestimate those who are mortals, will succumb to the Demon King and corrupt if unable to stop its resurrection. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Solo Hissatsu: *'Heaven’s Drive:' Sein’s signature shoot hissatsu, of which he kicks a soccer ball through dark summoned storm clouds, trailing a staircase and sending it to Heaven. The ball then comes back down surrounded by massive spherical light energy, to which crashes down and heads straight for the goal. This shoot was able to easily break through Ijigen the Hand Kai, and was capable of damaging Edgar Valtinas in direct contact. *'Excalibur:' A shoot hissatsu, of which Sein’s aura is projected with the holy sword Excalibur that appears from his foot. Once striking the ball with this sword, the sword rends the field in two and is shot directly at the goal. The further away it is from a target, the stronger the shot becomes and therefore the power varies from different ranges. *'Angel Ball:' A dribble hissatsu, of which Sein kicks the ball and make sit grow wings and a halo. The ball will then be given life, as it flutters around the opponents and can be controlled by him. The wings will disappear once Sein is able to kick it again. *'Ultra Moon:' A dribble hissatsu, of which Sein acrobatically flips over the opponent with the ball trapped between his feet as a large moon projection appears in the sky, in order to get past the defense. *'Saints Flash:' A Hissatsu tactic used by the Tenkuu no Shito, of which Sein is able to directly amp his speed within the match temporarily. Though not shown in the anime, it is the opposite to Black Thunder, a tactic that instead slows the opponents to the point it appears that time is stopped and lightning is static, and can therefore be assumed to able to amp their speed to the degree that Black Thunder slows. Combination Hissatsu: *'Shadow Ray:' A combination shoot hissatsu shot by Sein and Desuta, which combines both of their power of Dark Matter and Heaven’s Drive. Desuta spins the ball as Sein kicks it towards the goal in a stream of light and dark energy. This hissatsu easily broke through Ijigen the Hand Kai, and initially required weakening from both Kabeyama’s The Mountain and Tobitaka’s Shinkuuma in order for Endou to stop it with his hissatsu. Miscellaneous Abilities: *'Weather Manipulation:' Sein has shown the ability to summon giant storm clouds and create lightning bolts and wind gusts along with them too, to which directly correspond with his actions. His storms have been able to last throughout the entirety of the Demon Lord's resurrection and defeat. He also appears to be able to teleport after lightning strikes, as well as instantly being able to return to Heaven’s Gate after he abducted Rika. *'Mind Control/Sleep Inducement:' Sein has shown the ability to hypnotize a person or send them to sleep with the tap of his finger on their forehead. *'Pseudo-Flight:' Sein has shown the ability to leap and stay within the air, like many characters in Inazuma Eleven, however directly has small wings (according to the games, they are real and not just accessories on their costumes). *'Soul Manipulation:' Sein, mainly in his Dark Angel form, claims to be able to steal and consume souls from other people. However, it seems he would only do this once his opponent has been defeated (in a game of soccer), or could possibly require the souls he consumes to be 'first-class' to his liking. The more souls he consumes, the stronger the Demon Lords control within him, and apparently this allows him to become stronger. Though never claiming this without being corrupted, it is possible he is able to take souls, due to being completely equal to Desuta, though does not do so in his angelic nature. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Athletes Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Captains Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier